


拾遗记 β篇

by UMAlu



Series: 拾遗记 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMAlu/pseuds/UMAlu
Summary: 阿尔忒弥斯：古/希/腊的人类名字。罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯：古/罗/马的人类名字。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 阿尔忒弥斯：古/希/腊的人类名字。  
> 罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯：古/罗/马的人类名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海芭夏：古/希/腊  
> 罗慕路斯：罗/马

“我漫长人生的记忆是从那一瞬间开始的。和他在一起的日子没有留下一丝可以追寻的回忆，留下的不过是他曾与我同在这个模糊的意识。  
梦中的他带着我跨过小溪：明明是同龄的他却比我高了一个头，黑色的长发时不时拂到我的脸上。淌过水的时候，他突然松开我，一个人坚定地走向金色的水中央；黑色长发如水草般弥漫，在被彻底淹没之前，他向我挥手告别。他渐渐沉没，沉入那扭曲的天空；我慌忙抬头一看，自己头顶着水面。  
他是行将就木的老者，亲手为自己钉上棺材板；我是晚产的婴儿，将自己从子宫剥离。明明我的人生的开始，为什么却觉得一切都走到了尽头？”

“海芭夏！” 亚麻色头发的少女转头就看到男孩一瘸一拐地跑来。他圆圆的眼睛如同某种幼兽，而她很明显就是他等候多时的目标。

“抱歉，让你久等了，腿麻吗？”

男孩不好意思地笑：“嗨！小事！”海芭夏试图理顺男孩那一头棕色卷毛，奈何只是无用功，只好作罢。这个异乡的孩子是三个月前来到雅典城的，明明比她还要矮一个头呢，就已经翻过许多高山、到过她也没听过的城镇。他一来到雅典，也不歇息几天，就四处打听有没有往东方去的商队；后来又和几个商贩闹得满城鸡飞狗跳，弄得众人来求她，这位让人们又敬又爱的教师亲自来管教这个调皮捣蛋的坏家伙。可是这孩子一见到她却又不肯走了，非说她长得像他的姐姐，每次见她就凑上来各种问题问个没完，又小心翼翼地拿出海边的贝壳、奇异鸟儿的羽毛给她看；海芭夏喜欢他，每次都微笑着听。

“说吧，今天又有什么问题想问？”

“上次你和那位先生说的什么艾斯，什么多斯的，能和我说说吗？我当时没听清楚。”

“是艾斯费多思和诺伊多斯——他该不会去找你唠叨这事了吧？”

“没有，我觉得挺有趣的，您能跟我说说吗？”

“你呀——”她无奈地摇头：“好好好。

他认为，我们现在所听、所见、所处的世界是艾斯费多思；我们的思想、认知则来自于只有概念存在的世界，诺伊多斯。我们的灵魂从概念世界来到现世，所有的认知和学识只不过是灵魂在概念世界的回忆，人的一生是找回记忆，回归真理的旅途。”

“唔……不是很明白。”

“那么我问你，何为美？美的概念从何而来？”

少年笑眯眯地看着她说： “海芭夏就是美啊，看到你我就觉得美。”

“你……！” 少女脸一红，佯怒道：“小小年纪，这些花言巧语都是跟谁学的？” 她作势要拧他耳朵；这孩子，哄女孩子总是一套一套的。

男孩赶紧躲到柱子后面，：“我错了姐姐——而且，我年纪也不小了！”

“在我眼里你就是个小孩子。”

海芭夏转过身去，掩饰自己窘得通红的脸：“咳咳，正如你所说，你看到我觉得美，看到夕阳觉得美，那么‘美’这个概念是定量还是变量？它是怎样在两个截然不同的事物中同时存在的呢？在夕阳和我有着不同的特性的前提下，它又是怎么被衡量的？”

不等罗慕路斯回答，海芭夏自顾自地说了下去：“按照那位先生的理论，‘美’这个无形的概念独立于我和夕阳这些有形的事物；它存在于任何事物之外，存在于概念的世界——诺伊多斯。夕阳会落下，我会老去，但‘美’的概念是永恒的 ；艾斯费多斯，人世间的事物会随着时间而消逝，为一时的虚幻；而概念是永恒的，所以由概念构成的世界诺伊多斯为永恒、为真实。”海芭夏回头一看，见男孩神情呆愣，便安慰他：“别太放在心上，等你长大你就会明白了。”她不知道的是，男孩并非因为她的话语而呆滞；罗慕路斯恍惚中看见，海芭夏长发在徐徐晚风中飘浮，和梦中的身影逐渐重叠。

黑发的少年温柔地笑着，朝他伸出手来。


	2. 莫说青山多障碍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王秋筠：字江竹，秦地的化身，王耀的大弟子，本田菊的师姐。  
> UNR：联合国家化身峰会，一年举办一次。

“呼……” 本田菊缓缓地沉进浴缸里。一夜的宿醉使他头疼欲裂：昨夜一帮人在他家疯到四点。好不容易送走这群闹哄哄的年青人，他累得直接倒地昏睡到现在，腰疼得跟断了似的。“我也老了啊……” 本田菊无奈地苦笑。他转念一想：这话要是让王耀听见了，肯定会毫不留情地笑话他，并唠叨老年人补钙的事情。

王耀，王耀。说起来，好像很久没听到过他的消息了？上一次见到他是什么时候？雅典奥运会闭幕式？

自从零四年后，王耀失踪了整整四年。国家化身们议论纷纷，但见王家人也没什么表示也就悻悻地收了话题。不过，人真要是不见了王家人哪还坐得住？首先王燕云那家伙就会把全世界都翻个底朝天。  
不过这个人从前就是这个样子：把国事一扔，千里迢迢地去见个什么人；悄无声息地走，又突然间回来把人吓一跳。任性妄为，毫无身为长辈的自觉。就是天塌了、地崩了，王耀也要去见他那个“老朋友”，不知道的还以为是一年一度牛郎织女鹊桥相会，十足个万里星河也挡不住的痴情郎。云舒总是忿忿不平地念叨：“老头子这师父当得……三天打鱼，两天晒网。”

也不知道是什么样的人能让王耀这般牵肠挂肚地记挂着，哪怕跨过万水千山也必定要去见。

本田菊没入水中，无聊地吐着泡泡。也不知道是该说王耀这个师父当得负责还是不负责：说他负责吧，他又隔三差五地翘课，比起不良学生有过而不及；说他不负责吧，教出来的学生们个个都是好的。也是，弟子们都大了，能独当一面了，王耀要是管太多估计还嫌烦呢——你看晓梅和嘉龙不就是典型的例子。虽然个个嘴上埋怨王耀这师父太不靠谱，但还是随着他逍遥快活。王耀天南海北地四处逍遥，倒也没啥后顾之忧；学生们没一个是吃素的，特别是秦（菊：现在应该是叫陕西省？）的化身王秋筠——巾帼英雄，书院的掌门大师姐。

王秋筠，字江竹，一位“不爱红妆爱武装”的奇女子：从小到大，书院里的学生们和她比试刀法就没赢过。本田菊从小跟在她身边，他充当的角色与其说是陪练，倒不如说是沙包；每每王耀看他俩比试，总是喟然长叹，直道：“打不过，真打不过。”——也不知道是说本田菊还是说他自己。

可是本田菊已经整整一千年没见过她了。书院所有人对此闭口不谈，他去问过，王耀说她外出修行，本田菊跟他急，问年节都不回来吗？王耀给他一白眼——阿筠忙着呢！本田菊还记得自己死命拽着王耀，问王秋筠的下落，问他去哪儿，总之就不让他走；他记得自己失控地大喊：“一千年……！整整一千年啊！你个当师父的就一点儿都不担心？王耀你还有没有良心——” 本田菊猛地拍了一下自己的脸：胡思乱想什么呢？他呆呆地看着天花板：还有三个月就是北京奥运，那王耀再任性也该回来看看了吧？

手机的闹钟不合时宜地响了起来。本田菊擦干身子，穿上衣服；早上还有会议，晚上又有一个酒会……啊，真想把自己关在黑漆漆房间里，沉浸在一个人的世界里——呜呼，多么简单的幸福。他闭上眼睛，想象自己被竹林和鸟鸣环绕，想象自己赤着脚走过旧居的青石板路——

不想上班。

本田菊睁开眼，虫鸣和鸟语都消失不见，眼前只有镜子里苍白的自己。  
沢田太太说超市鸡蛋打折，下班了要去买两盒——啊，牙膏用完了。他伸手去拿漱口水，却发现瓶子里的液体在晃动。

诶？地震？

本田菊还在考虑要不要跑，一股神秘的气流推开了浴室门，窗户也哐当哐当地响：天花板上竟出现了一个闪着金光的……法阵？紧接着，一个黑漆漆的东西被法阵吐了出来，掉进浴缸里。本田菊一看，竟是个人；浴缸里的水被渐渐染红：她在流血。他顾不得其他，赶紧把人捞起来，谁知刚一碰到她，这人便“噌”地窜起来拔出腰间的长刀，把他按到地上，大喝一声：“何人！”

本田菊被她惊得就是有口也说不出话来：说曹操曹操到。且看此人一身黑色劲装，目若寒星，一眼瞧去端的是七分英气三分俊俏，手里的三尺唐刀就是她的身份的最好的证明——可不正是失踪多年的大师姐王秋筠吗！那人拧眉，仔细瞅他，迟疑道：“…小菊花？” 本田菊呆呆愣愣地点头，她扯下面罩：“是我。”他小心翼翼地咽了口唾沫，示意她把架在他脖子上的利刃拿开；王秋筠放开本田菊，左瞧瞧右瞅瞅，问：

“真的是小菊花？”

“……好久不见，江竹。”

王秋筠立即一扫愁云，眉开眼笑：“真的是你！”她一把将本田菊揽入怀中，手没轻没重地揉他的头发：“哎呀，几年不见这个头窜得真快……上次见你还是个小娃娃呢——”

本田菊红着脸躲开：“那…那个！你的伤！”

“无妨，小伤。”见本田菊还要唠叨，她一把抓住他的胳膊，有气无力地说：“小菊花呀……我可是好几天没吃饭了……”

本田菊见她这幅模样，连忙慌慌张张地答应；王秋筠开心地笑，趁机提要求：“好！一碗阳春面加个蛋！”然后不由分说地把人推走了。等本田菊回过神来，自己正在给人煎玉子烧，而洗净一身杀伐之气的人正一身清爽地倚在门框上，男款的浴衣衬得她越像一位翩翩少年郎。比起记忆中的模样，她黑了，瘦了，脸颊上还多了一道疤。午后的阳光从她身后洒进狭小的空间，厨房里热得令人焦躁。

许多年前似乎也是这样的。他扯着王耀的衣角，看着一个个糕点在模子里成型。而王秋筠站在门边，未了又眉头一皱：“让我来吧。” 便不由分说地拿过王耀手上的活计自顾自地忙起来。王耀无奈，也由着她。他洗干净手，转身蹲下与本田菊平视。这人先是为自己的爽约告罪，又假模假样地叮嘱弟子们。王秋筠含糊地应了，偷偷摸摸地冲他做鬼脸；而他，贪恋地抱住王耀的腿，不愿他走。王耀摸摸他的头，拎起剑离开了。  
他曾看过无数次王耀的背影。他看着王耀的背影消失在大漠的滚滚黄沙中，或是牵着他的手带他走出幽暗的竹林，又或是被鲜血浸透，逞强不肯倒下的样子。

王耀的那位远在天涯海角的挚友的心情想必和他一样吧：思念的时间多过相伴的时间，没有他的日子并不是那么难受，可还是会习惯性地思念。无论过去多久王耀都会回来的，因为‘再也不回来’ 这个词是想也不敢想。对于再突然的离开都不会感到惊讶了，‘想念’ 这个词也成为早间佐粥的小菜。

儿时的自己被王耀抱在膝上，看着月亮讲故事；王耀讲讲盘古开天辟地，讲庄周晓梦生蝴蝶；讲一个书生在一张虎皮上的梦，也讲自己在外闯荡时的奇闻异事。他看着王耀温柔浅笑，说道： “再发愣锅里的可要焦咯。”

本田菊的思绪骤然从遥远的过去回到了现实。王秋筠那张与王耀如出一辙的脸正带着疑惑看着他。

王秋筠摸摸脸：自己脸上是粘了什么东西吗？

蛋被煎成了深棕色，本田菊只好将剩余的材料一股脑儿地倒进锅中匆匆卷好。玉子烧蔫蔫儿地躺在碟子里，像个泄了气的气球。他双手撑在灶台边上，极力不让自己倒下去。空气中的焦糊味儿呛得他喉咙疼，眼睛也跟着火辣辣的。

本田菊直勾勾地望着王秋筠：“在下以为你死了。”

王秋筠嗯了一声：“我都知道。”

午后的阳光暖暖地洒进狭小的厨房，久别重逢的喜悦也冷了下来。王秋筠懒洋洋地倚在门框上，居家的浴衣和那把漆黑的长刀显得十分的不协调。

本田菊避开王秋筠的目光，轻声说：“吃饭吧。”

现在真是糟透了，王秋筠想。

师父迟迟没有回复，又联络不上家里人。单单是打开通道就几乎耗尽了她所有的精力，临行前又遇上了埋伏；一番恶战后她都是爬着进传送阵的，哪里管得着出口定在了哪儿。她烦躁地摩挲着刀柄的花纹：本着掉海里就游回去，掉深山老林里就走回去的精神决定放手一搏，可掉到本田菊家门口这么小的概率怎么就给她碰上了呢？

王秋筠问本田菊碗筷在哪儿，本田菊从柜子里拿出来递给她。她接过去，本田菊飞快地看她一眼，又低下头去，无措地在围裙上擦擦手，自言自语道：“酱油……酱油去哪儿了……”

王秋筠好气又好笑：“在你面前。”

本田菊的动作一顿：“在下真是糊涂了……”他一副欲言又止的样子，翻箱倒柜地不知道找什么。

“在下还有东西要找就不必等了——”他正欲关上门，王秋筠的手抢先按住了门框。本田菊看着面无表情的王秋筠，咽了口唾沫。对视数秒后，他突然眉毛一扬、瞪大眼睛，幡然醒悟般转身从冰箱里取出一碗还挂着水珠的，冻得沁凉的葡萄：“啊，想起来了——在下洗了一些水果。”

王秋筠缓缓松开门框：“…谢谢。”本田菊忙不迭地关上了门。

果然很奇怪。

她摆好碗筷，把水果放在饭桌中间，随手拿了一份报纸翻看：

“无差别杀伤 ……男 逮捕”

头版的右下角：“死亡者名簿”黑底白色印刷字，看得人心发憷。

“平成二十年 六月九日”

王秋筠瞄了一眼厨房，里面没动静，本田菊也没有要出来的意思。她扫了眼室内：空间不大，但本田菊收拾得干净，倒也敞亮。布置很简单，但装饰了不少增添生活情趣之用的小物件。方才她瞧见柜子里有十几只同样款式的杯子，想来他比从前外向了许多，也有了朋友。不过茶几旁只有一个蒲团……一个人住吗？  
啊，还有狗。

王秋筠招招手，那雪白的卷毛狗就跑过来扒拉着她的腿吐舌头。她把狗抱在怀里，一边摸着它柔软的皮毛，一边想：“哼，一看这小子就是做了什么亏心事，鬼鬼祟祟的——总之师父就不该把这孩子带回来；一个小娃娃在异国他乡，受人欺负不说，身边没个玩伴总是孤零零的看着就叫人难过。师父自己就是个大忙人，哪有时间教导；师弟师妹们大都成年，远在各自的属地，到头来照顾这小鬼的差事还不是落在我头上？  
可是平心而论，师父待他也算是极好了——想想我小时候！当年王耀一走就是三五年，逢年过节都没个信的；再瞧瞧他，手把手地教本田菊，完全当作亲弟弟来养的架势。每年回来个两三趟，一进门先找小菊，连她这个掌门大弟子都要靠边儿去。”

“但即使这样，对一个孩子而言还是很难过的吧。” 她又想。

初夏的午后热得烦闷，装着水果的碗幽幽地散发凉意。

“我记得江竹是喜欢猫多一些？”

王秋筠一回头，看见本田菊站在身后。她好奇地问：“怎么突然想到养狗了？”

本田菊轻轻笑了一声：“嗨，它是朋友们送的，说是怕在下孤单，总归是一番好意……本来是没打算养的，受不了离别。呀！您都饿坏了吧？怪我，一说起陈年旧事就收不住——”

“无碍。我错过了许多，很乐意听。”

这话说得别有深意，本田菊的心思一下儿就飘远了，手里的筷子无意识地摧残着可怜的玉子烧。两人心思各异，沉默地咀嚼着。

本田菊小声地说：“您能回来真是太好了……”

王秋筠回过神来：“嗯？什么？”

“……没什么。”

金黄色的玉子烧中间，有一条细细的，褐色的线。那是刚才快焦了的一层蛋液，现在正被其他金黄色的蛋液夹在中间。显眼又突兀，像是黄玉中的杂质。那层深棕色确确实实是和其他金黄色相连的，可它看起来就是那么的格格不入。本田菊沉闷地想：“要是刚才把它挑出来就好了。” 随后又被自己的想法吓一跳。

那深棕色的一层并没有什么错，或许偏焦了但还算是 ‘酥脆’ 的范畴。酥脆的、厚实的、深棕色的、金黄色不都是鸡蛋吗，它确确实实与所有其他金黄的、软塌塌的、厚实的相连接，与整个玉子烧连接着。

他莫名其妙地想到少年漫画里，武士与武士的决斗中反反复复地提到 ‘宿命’ 这个词。啊，真是的，一把年纪了还和年青人一样看漫画……不过王耀一把年纪了不也这样吗？

真心已经不重要了。宿命，终究是宿命。他和王耀永远无法理解彼此，也不应该理解，或许连尝试都不应该尝试。其中失去的太多，以造成了巨大的鸿沟；每天早上睁开眼逼迫自己面对现实，然而一切都是徒劳。

气氛有些沉默。他尴尬地问：“在下能问您这些年去哪儿了吗。”

“师父布置的历练，今年照例回来汇报。”

“所以您为什么会掉到在下家里？”

“定位的法术正好出了点偏差，嘛掉到你家也算是好运。” 少女放松下来，笑眯眯地望着他。眉眼弯弯，十足老狐狸教出来的小狐狸。本田菊被她望得手中筷子一抖，认识王秋筠这么久，这笑容一看就是在打他的主意。  
果不其然：“给个通关文书呗小菊花，带我体验一下现代生活。”

体验是自然没来得及体验的。本田菊先是联络了中/国/驻/日/大/使，还没来得及问是否能留王秋筠小住几天，电话那头就表示会立刻接她回国。本田菊挂了电话：“定了明早的飞机……看来太远的地方是去不成了。”  
随后他们在东/京四处晃悠了一天。深夜，本田菊和王秋筠走在无人的小巷里，看半圆的月亮孤零零地挂在天上。他们聊了很多：童年的趣事，异世界的见闻，现在的化身们……

“您比我想的要冷静多了。”本田菊说：“影视片里总爱演些见到汽车就吓得哇哇大叫的古代人。”

王秋筠失笑：“我在你心中的形象已经沦落到这种境界了吗？”

本田菊含笑看着她：“您和他真的很像呢。”他低下头，数脚下的灰砖：“……特别是相貌。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。简直就像兄妹一样……不，不止如此；他像男性的您，您像女性的他……每次见到他在下都会想起你：想你在哪儿，想你过得好不好，有没有好好吃饭，可不要还像以前一样总是勉强自己。”说着说着，本田菊突然停下脚步。王秋筠回头看去；他整个人躲在路灯的阴影里。

“怎么了？”

“在下……不，没什么。”本田菊强撑起一个难看的笑：“您现在回来了，在下就开始念着他啦，想这王耀到底跑哪儿去了……”

第二天一早，本田菊送她登机。滔滔不绝的叮嘱在诸如“改日一定前来拜访”的客套话中结束。他本欲转身离去，回头看到王秋筠苍白的脸色又忍不住折返回来唠叨她多加保重身体，大使馆派来随行的小哥笑得脸都僵硬了。

王秋筠通过小窗看着东京的高楼大厦消失在天际线下。机长是个老手，飞得平稳像是渡舟。王秋筠半梦半醒地睡着，此时的情景竟是与过去某个时间重叠：她曾混进王耀乘坐的商船，想去一睹那位传说中的老友的真颜。近在咫尺的是深蓝色的海洋，和见不到太阳的惨白天空；彼时的天和海又在此时颠倒过来：洁白又无边无际的云海，和万里无云的蓝天。王秋筠记忆中的景象与现实交错重叠，分不清此时自己是将天空踩在脚下，还是被海水吞没。蓝与白的交界线混乱地旋转着，可又是谁在搅动？突然，一支碧绿硬生生地刺进她的视野，生生地割开对立的色彩，纠缠的颜色停止了作乱。飞机着陆了，窗外只剩连绵的青山。王秋筠抬眼望去，大使馆派来接她回国的那位年青人塞给她一支冰冰凉凉的东西。

机场里，色彩胡乱地纠缠：各色人种的皮肤，五颜六色的旅行箱和广告招牌，可几乎每个人身上都是一成不变的黑白灰。此刻能收进王秋筠记忆里的只剩下那些色彩，像是谁按了静音键，看着人们的嘴一张一合地表演默剧。脚下坚实的大理石地板又变成商船吱呀作响的木板，黑白灰的西装变成染着沙尘色的羊毛袍子。她捉住一片泛黄的记忆，它幻化成王耀的样子。他还是和记忆中一样，身姿挺拔、面容俊秀，甚至比她离开时那会儿还要年轻些。王耀的身高面貌变幻着，但每一个都是她认识的王耀。王耀指指她手里紧握的物件儿，那是云舒的簪子。王秋筠此时只能漠然地跟随他的脚步，看着他乌黑的长发。她问王耀到哪儿去，只见王耀机械地说：

“到罗/马去。”

刹那间，船上的商人、机场的路人，嘴里都嘟嘟囔囔地重复着同一句话：“到罗/马去。”

艳丽的广告布被风卷起，洗净颜色，是在海风中扬起的、洁白的船帆。王秋筠眼睁睁地看着王耀渐渐离她远去，只觉得力气在一点点流逝，双腿不听使唤。她一狠心，顾不得头晕目眩的耳鸣，像是用尽这辈子的气力一般，追上去抓住王耀的衣角；那人转过身来，却是大使馆派来的向导。他用力按住她的肩膀，不理会她面如死灰的神色，传达着一个令她肝肠寸断的消息：

全员失踪。

师门上下三十几人毫无征兆地消失得无影无踪。她的家人们，她的师傅，全部于一年前人间蒸发了。只剩下她了一个人了。

王秋筠环顾四周，王耀、商人、船帆都消失不见。

王秋筠钻进那种名为汽车的铁盒子，只见车内的人像是发现了什么隐秘的大新闻，暧昧地朝她挤眉弄眼，仿佛在看猴子。见她如同老僧入定，他们便失了兴致不再理睬。现在正是下班时间，王秋筠第一次乘坐人类的现代交通工具就体验了广州市区拥堵的交通。汽车兜兜转转，停在一条小街路口；两个中年男人让她下车，说带她去莫连的家。  
他带她来到一栋旧公寓。在岭南潮湿的夏日里，墙壁和门都散发着一股发霉的味道。矮胖的男人粗暴地试图拧把手，在没几根毛发的脑门上抹了把汗。或许是有了油腻汗液的润滑，带着青色锈迹的铜块终于毫不情愿地“吱呀”一声让开道。

房间被杂物堆满，里面陌生的物品带着熟悉的气息。

男人腼腆一笑：“很热吧？空调已经开了，会不会好些？”

“谢谢，好多了。”

“这些是他们的遗物。此次无非是请您过来认领一下，签个字。”

“……遗物？”

“对，遗物。”

王秋筠困惑地看着他：“他们跟我说是失踪——”

矮胖男人试探地说：“那个……是这样的。”他吸了吸鼻子：“我很同情您的遭遇，警方也会尽一切努力寻找您的家人，也请您信任他们……但，女士，现实情况确实很不乐观。”另一个瘦高的男人用笔尖不轻不重地敲了敲“证人”那处的空白，将笔不容拒绝地递给她：“请您确认一下。还有，下午就会发任您为临时代表的声明。”他满意地看着她签字，高高在上地祝贺:“这也是领导看中您，是不是？”复而又故作潇洒的想要用手肘碰碰她故作亲近，但在看到王秋筠冰冷的神情后悻悻地收回了动作。他板起脸来，生硬地说：“明天有一场会议，请您准时参加。隔壁是为您准备的房间，这是钥匙，需要的生活物品已经打包好了。”说罢，拉着矮胖男人离开，重重地关上房门，走廊里响起拨通电话的声音：

“喂——啊，是我……对…后天…”

皮鞋踩踏的声音渐渐地从走廊中远去。王秋筠靠着墙慢慢倒下。房间里冷气飕飕地吹。她脸色苍白、微微发抖，正午猛烈的阳光照在背上却没有一丝暖意。她听见自己的肺像一个破纸袋一样，每一次呼吸都不过是宣告它的破旧不堪。过大的体力消耗使她此刻头疼欲裂，内衫被冷汗浸透。

王耀曾无数次认真或开玩笑地告诫他们，总有一天他会离开他们的，总有一天要只靠自己活下去。只是大家都希望那天可以无限期地延后——但不应该是这样，更不可能是这样。

打开燕云的手机，有句“我想你了”还没来得及发给华亭。上次信里答应过的玉簪，云舒刚给她雕好。她苦笑，挣扎起身，喃喃细语像是说给自己听：“别怕，还有师姐呢。”整栋公寓一片死寂，甚至能听见她自己的心跳声。

打开漓湘的广播，可人的女声正在放送通告：“近日，联合国家化身峰会UNR将会于西安举行，我国将会由陕西省化身，王秋筠女士代表出席。”

在雅/典的一家旅馆里，王耀正百无聊赖地切换着电视频道。

“各位观众朋友们，晚上好。近日，联合国家化身峰会于西安举行，我国陕西省化身，王秋筠女士出席了本次活动。遗憾的是，南北意/大/利化身及美/国化身均未能出席本次活动。UNR多年专注于建立各国沟通的桥梁，消除偏见并深切关注各地区的和谐发展。此次峰会将举办一场前所未有的民众和化身的见面会，从世界各地挑选了一百名幸运观众，化身们会挑选问题进行回答。北/京时间今晚八点本台将会进行实时直播。”

频道如同走马灯一般轮番掠过，语言从陌生变得熟悉。王耀修长的手指机械性地掐按着换频道的按钮，屏幕以固定的节奏闪烁，一种另类的节拍器。主持人都长得大相径庭，口红的颜色都没有重复的，形容词只有千人一面。媚俗的背景、多变的牙齿洁净程度和一成不变的黑西装，五彩斑斓的颜色浸透了视神经；王耀似乎试图把这调色盘转得飞快，便能使他重新见到洁白。

费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯被吵醒了。睡眼朦胧中，他看到王耀站在电视机前，插着口袋，以一种诡异的方式把屏幕上主持人的身影像个面团似的捏扁揉圆：一会儿变成佛卡夏，一会儿变成拖鞋[1]。房间里没有开灯，不过能从王耀的剪影中看出他的长发正少见地散乱着。他带着精准的节拍摧残着按钮，费里西安诺几乎要怀疑王耀是在用电视发摩斯密码，或是在弹着不知名的曲子。他轻手轻脚地去开灯，只听见王耀头也不回地说道：

“别开。”

“可是黑暗中看发光的东西对眼睛不好哦。”

“没事，我现在就关了。”王耀奇怪地看他：“怎么不多睡一会儿？”

费里西安诺伸了个懒腰：“真奇怪，我感觉自己睡了好久呢。”王耀哦了一声。

费里西安诺的内心在打鼓：王耀该不会还在生他的气吧？前两天是他不对，任性地硬是要跟着；可是他太想知道了，为什么王耀会在那个地方？不对，为什么王耀会知道那个地方？前几日他就跟着王耀在罗马晃悠，惊讶地发现这人对罗马熟悉得像自己家一样——甚至连他，意大利北部地区的化身，也好几次差点跟丢了。费里西安诺偷偷翻过王耀的包，里面只有一些杂物和一本假护照；出入境纪录非常干净，只有两个印章。  
要不是房间里弥漫着莫名其妙的低气压，他都要怀疑王耀是不是已经跳窗走了。劣质隔音墙的另一侧沉闷地传来电视机的声音，合时宜地将这位热情活泼的意大利少年从死寂中拯救出来。费里西安诺努力地尝试分散注意力，在模糊声音中辨别着 ‘国际’ 、‘发展’ 、 ‘消除’ 诸如此类的单词……我是不是忘了什么事情？好困哦……还是不想了。

王耀静静地看着费里西安诺再度陷入熟睡。他蹑手蹑脚地拿起行囊，悄然离开了旅馆。

在西安现场，就算是王秋筠被人们的热情给吓到了。只见一个金色长发男子夸张地向人群送了个飞吻，台下就爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫。他看见王秋筠，走过来与她握手：

“您好女士，想必您就是他们说的新人吧？我是法/国的化身，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，叫我弗朗西斯就好。”

“很高兴认识您，我是王秋筠，秦的化身。”

“不如我们合影一张吧？”王秋筠笑着应好。霎时间又是无数快门声响起，机械的瞳孔紧盯着她。恍惚中，雪白的闪光灯、黑色的镜头合并成巨大的眼睛图腾。无数符文向它游去，一束束光消失在黑洞中。王秋筠猛地一激灵，回过神来——还好，没人发现异样。她心事重重：我又出现幻觉了？还是……她匆匆告退，远离相机和闪光灯。

本田菊内心的不安在不断地堆积。他几次想向王秋筠打招呼，那人都找借口离开。他犹如被人用一桶冰水从头淋到脚：也是，家里人应该告诉了她自己的所作所为吧；那可是把王耀看得比命都重的王秋筠，此刻没把他砍了已经算是相当念及昔日旧情了。

本田菊心灰意冷，干坐着等UNR结束。会议一如既往，闹哄哄的。亚瑟和弗朗西斯照常互损，海格也一如既往地从会议开始就闷头就睡。

爱/沙/尼/亚的声音从会议室的另一端远远地飘过来：“俄罗斯先生，欺负弱小的行为是不好的——”

波/兰的声音在一片混乱中格外明显：“到此为止了！再接近托里斯我就要发动波兰规则把你的首都变成华/沙——”

英/法两人已经打起来了：

“你个前不良少年还越吵越来劲了？！”

“谁怕你啊？信不信我把你的胡子全拔下来！”

路德维希·贝什米特一拍桌子站起来：“全都闭嘴！为了解决问题而开的会议反而增加了问题算什么！这不是在重蹈跳舞会议的覆辙吗？都冷静下来！想要发表意见就先呈上明确的数据，发言时间限定为8分钟不许超过！谁要首先发言就举手——”

霎时间会议室里鸦雀无声。所有人都看着他，但是没有人举手。本田菊心中一跳，总觉得这样的场景似乎在哪见过，却又感觉哪里不对。他一扭头，正好对上王秋筠的视线。是的，王耀不在，阿尔不在，费里也不在。通常这种情况都是费里举起手来，莫名其妙地来一句：“pasta——”把路德包括所有人都逗笑；王耀会从不知道哪里掏出一盒零食，先是给亚瑟和弗朗西斯一人塞一个堵着嘴，再问其他人要不要吃，所有人在阿尔吵闹的大笑声中继续开会。

路德维希有点尴尬：“有、有人吗？”

弗朗西斯突然一指身边，：“我说，马修举着手老半天了路德你不要无视他啊——”

加/拿/大连忙摇头摆手：“我不是我没有——”

弗朗西斯一拍加拿大的后背：“来嘛别害羞——”

马修·威廉姆斯紧张地扫了一眼众人：“那……我说了？”路德如梦初醒：“啊……没问题，请。”不仅仅是他，方才所有人心中都闪过一个疑问：加拿大什么时候来的？

马修给所有人都发了一沓厚厚的资料，才拿着稿子慢条斯理地念：“关于全球变暖的问题，我有一些想法。各位手中的资料是我这些年的研究收集到的数据——”本田菊只是粗略扫了一眼就能感受到对方的用心。和有些自信过了头的兄弟阿尔弗雷德·琼斯不一样，马修·威廉姆斯的性格比较羞涩内敛，也是一帮化身中少有的实干家。可是这样又如何呢？本田菊在心中叹息。做得再用心又有什么用？虽然顶着个“国家化身”的名头，但他们只不过是形式主义的提线木偶罢了。

会议草草地结束。这回本田菊想避开王秋筠，故意最后一个离开会议室，出来却看到她在等他。两个人并肩走着。本田菊问她：“怎么样？第一次参加有什么感想吗？”

王秋筠皱眉：“也没什么……跟想象中的很不一样。”

“哈哈，虽然路德总说要避免重蹈跳舞会议的覆辙，但最后都不了了之。我们这些人，看着光鲜，实际都是一些无人理睬的小人物而已。”

“不，我不这么觉得。”

“嗯？”

“这样的活动还是挺有意义的。我们这些人，不仅仅来自不同的国/家，还来自各行各业；从探讨问题的根源到解决方案的落实，所有人都能在某个方面发挥自己的才能——加/拿/大不就是一个很好的例子吗？”

“……没用的。”

“如果所有人都能齐心合力、发挥自己的长处，也是能交出一份不错的提案吧？”

“哈哈……”本田菊突然冷笑：“指望我们这帮人合作？”

“试试不就知道了。”

“在下会妥善考虑的。”

王秋筠无奈摇头：“考虑的结果？”

本田菊顿首：“一如既往，回答是不。”

王秋筠走了。本田菊望着她的背影，莫名地感到不安。事实证明他的顾虑不是多余的：晚间的见面会上，突然三名观众点名提问王秋筠。待本田菊看清他们来自的地区后，心中一跳。  
黑发黑眼的少女接过话筒：

“秦姐您好，我们是分别来自港/澳/台的观众。不知您对港/澳/台三位化身失踪一年的消息有何看法。”

王秋筠正色回答：“我也是一个星期前知道这个消息，为此我深表痛心。目前政府已经加大了搜查力度进行搜救，我个人亦深切希望家人能平安无事。”

“那么您对于全国除您以外的所有省份化身也均于一年前失踪的消息又有何解释？”少女的语气愈发咄咄逼人：“为何秘而不宣？这种程度的案件理应交给UNR处理。”少女扬了扬手里的纸张：“而您在‘归来’当天确认了他们的死亡。”

本田菊偷偷瞄向王秋筠，她却面色如常：“我理解你的心情，家人失踪我亦痛在心里。我相信他们定能尽快平安归来。前些日子有关人员也向我表达了歉意，为了避免更一步的混乱，秘而不宣是不得已的考虑。我个人也认为这属于内/政，还上升不到国际层面。”

“三十余名化身死亡！先前机/关/部/门甚至只是按照普通案件处理！现在又拒绝给UNR提供任何信息，我是否凶手就是您和政/府！”

“这位小姐，警方还在搜救中，目前也没有证据表明他们遇害。他们是我的家人，我绝不希望他们有任何闪失。”

“不出意外的话，在UNR峰会结束之际外/交/部就会举行记者会发表关于任命您担任代理中/国化身的消息吧！地区化身担任国家化身是中国的特殊之处，是否政/府觉得三十几人太碍事了索性只留一个？而您，为了权力，谋害家人师长！”

现场的黑衣保安此刻才出现，粗暴地拉走那几个少年。场面全然没了秩序，底下的观众和记者开始躁动。被拖出去的黑发少年人们竭力嘶喊：“为什么只有您侥幸逃脱？他们失踪时您又在哪儿！“一名少女竭力试图挣脱保安的控制，长发被汗水黏在脸上，一双杏眼不甘心地看着她。

王秋筠却想：“啊，多么漂亮的眼睛。”王秋筠想：“黑白分明，就像孩子一样。”化身们静默着，脸上各自精彩。黑色的镜头、雪白的灯光，面前眼睛的图腾慈爱地看着她。有一串串宝石项链挂在她身后，折射出炫目又冷硬的光，一颗颗都被雕琢成眼睛的模样。

王秋筠站起身来，刚准备说些什么；弗朗西斯突然夺过话筒，以从没见过的冰冷语调宣布：

“散会！“

回到酒店，本田菊趴在书桌上。他用毛毯盖住头，内里的不安和怀疑像气球一样越来越大，压迫着他的呼吸。他厌恶这样的感觉：害怕接下来将会发生的事情，又巴不得赶紧有人把泡沫扎破，好让情绪尽情塌方。不安依旧稳定增长，胃也抽搐着。电脑不停地弹出消息通知，叮叮咚咚的声音令人生厌，手机也响个不停。为什么会出这样的状况？这根本不合常理：底下的观众都是事先挑选过的，怎么可能放这样的进来？而且安保的第一反应竟不是去制止媒体拍摄而是将肇事者扔出去？任由全世界都看到这场闹剧？还有三个月就是北/京/奥/运/会，政/府会放任眼皮子底下出这样的状况怎么想都不可思议。脑子都傻了吗？！

手机在桌面响个不停，本田菊烦躁地翻盖接通，可语气依旧温和：“喂喂您好……啊，是爱/沙/尼/亚先生，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”波罗海的青年已经笑岔了气：“日/本！你快去看美/国上司的脸书底下的评论！不行了，这太有趣了哈哈哈哈——现在已经被中/国/家的人占领了哈哈哈哈……”本田菊甩掉毛毯，以平生最快的手速登陆脸书账号。果不其然，美/国历史上第一位有色人种总统的脸书已经被密密麻麻的方块字占领了。

“喂喂——日/本——？”

比起波罗海边的年轻人，日/本这个老爷爷可完全笑不出来。之前防火墙都好好的，怎么今晚突然解禁了？他们在想什么？！评论区持续被刷新，十分钟后底下已经从吃瓜抢沙发转到有一定规模的组织性的中英双语留言了，风向也从吃瓜看戏转到前天的UNR上。呼声一片都是要求UNR调查王秋筠：

——请为王家上下三十余人讨回公道！

——当年怕不是被逐出师门，怀恨在心为了权力丧心病狂，现在又回来谋害师长！

——请调查王秋筠为被害的人讨回公道！决不能让真相被一手埋没！

——得了吧，你们家这位是真是假都说不定呢！哼，说自己是化身就是化身了吗？！我还说自己是上帝呢！

——哪儿来路不明的东西也跳出来冒充王家人？！什么大师姐，我看是谁家的姨太太还差不多！玩一出狸猫换太子，自己不就能只手遮天了吗！

本田菊一边记下最活跃的几个账号，一边不断地刷新页面：二十分钟后，舆论再次转向，几乎是一边倒地去质疑王秋筠的身份。身在其中的巴不得让她做替罪羔羊，而看戏的当然不嫌事情闹得更大。各国网友看热闹看得起劲，有个人甚至@了英/国。本田菊用毛巾掩面，不忍再看。就像是导火索一般，尘封在过去的恶意与黑暗迎面而来。简洁明朗的界面，字里行间却是那么的狭窄，是那么压抑。一个个字是砖块，铸成高墙。横木压在他身上，直剑捅进他的胸膛。战战兢兢地站起来，脚一撇又跌落在地：星星点点的污泥被溅起，浑身泥泞。但求清白，只得拿掉衣服赤/身/裸/体，密密麻麻的网又铺天盖地而来，他透过圆圆的网眼看着被割成碎片的天空。他在网里不断挣扎、哀鸣，来往行人无一伸出援手。

波奇在一旁独自玩耍，见他一个人坐在地板上，便叼着布娃娃的腿讨好地递过来，钻进他怀里。本田菊抚摸着它米黄色的皮毛。谁在墙内？谁在墙外？今时往日，此情此景，本田菊一不小心陷进过往的围城里。围城之外，有个人天生怪力。他的头发是金色的阳光，眼睛是湛蓝的海水；他以万钧雷霆之势，击碎了壁垒，不厌其烦地将英雄角色再次出演。

他嘱咐过我要好好活着，他想。

我答应过他会好好活着，他又想。

那么这次就让我来做英雄吧。本田菊斗志激昂。

最新的动态里，那边的英/国带着无限的歉意，发了一则声明：“非常抱歉，我们并没有验证化身的办法，也对此根本没有一点儿头绪。”对话框里的话语终究是删掉了。有东西在撕扯他的裤脚，本田菊转头对上了一双圆溜溜、湿漉漉、全黑的眼睛。

本田先生被与自己相伴多年的爱犬波奇吓了一大跳。


	3. 长夜

飞机飞进暮色，天边的火烧云也褪去温度。  
慢慢地，太阳熄灭了。飞行器如同一只巨大的白鸟，被黑夜吞没。它穿梭于混沌之中，唯一的光亮是羽尖飘忽明灭的光晕。渐渐地，一些细小的光束刺破名为混沌的蛋壳。白鸟追随繁星的指引，试图挣脱束缚。  
下一秒，它闯进了一团黑雾；它的翅膀划过细沙般的水汽，如同行过黑色的沙漠。闪烁于翎羽上的光明开始变得模糊不清：失去繁星和自身光明的指引，黑色的大鱼追上了白鸟，囫囵吞入腹。我一定是疯了，本田菊想。他开始想象躺在鸟儿洁白的羽毛里，在令人怀念的气息中陷入安眠。  
黑色的大鱼睁开了眼睛，月亮升起了。  
白鸟一声哀鸣，决绝地撞进月亮里。本田菊被甩下去了，头朝地，直直地向下坠落。天地倾倒之时，他看到王耀一身白衣，站在黑色的苍穹中。  
天空和海洋是那么的近，头顶的海面波光粼粼，脚底下是万千繁星。一个巨大的光球从海底降下：不，那已经不能称为月亮了，那是无数个被团成团的白鸟的尸/体，像一颗浑圆的珍珠。圣洁的血/液喷溅在海面上，点点滴滴洒进天空中；银色光辉如水弥漫，漫天繁星。  
本田菊像一片羽毛一样轻飘飘地下坠。他准确无误地落在一个人面前，是王耀。他们的脚下不是混沌与虚无，而是错综复杂、漆黑的阶梯。细小的繁星也不是破碎的光，是隐藏在夜空中的、漆黑的门的银色锁孔。王耀正准备打开一扇门，本田菊叫住了他。王耀转过身来：他的头发全白了，却是年轻时本田菊第一次与他相见时的容貌。王耀戴着沉重的镣铐，束缚着他的铁链深深地陷入血肉之中。那是一串串钥匙啊，它们像小刀一样割开王耀的衣服、皮肉，露出里面的森森白骨。本田菊抓过他的手：这双手十分诚实，上面布满了皱纹，就如同他们的主人的这个年岁应该的那样。年轻的欲言又止地看着他。本田菊放开王耀，发现自己满手白色的血液。  
“你就确定是这扇门吗？”  
“这是最后一扇门了。”王耀轻松地说道。他轻轻地抽出手，遮住本田菊的眼睛。多么奇妙的触感，粘腻湿滑的液体、粗糙的茧子和光滑的新愈合的伤口；本田菊脸上一片湿润。  
“回去吧。”王耀说：“这是我的路，不是你们的。”本田菊摇着头拒绝，王耀面无表情地将他一推：  
脚下阶梯崩塌。在无限的坠落之中，他看到王耀打开门走进一片白光之中，伸手取走了月亮；他的轮廓融化在光里。黑色的大鱼失去了眼睛，一切重归混沌。失去了坐标。大鱼一个挺身，飞向深海；本田菊的灵魂也找回了正确的轨道，跌回一架前往中国的客机上——本田菊猛地惊醒，发现满面泪水；他拿掉额头的冰袋，打开窗户：  
海上生明月。

与此同时，罗马的太阳还未落下。  
王耀小心翼翼地把费里西安诺放下。后者被他施了咒，彻底地陷入昏睡。  
雪白的大理石地砖上，猩红色线条错综复杂，法阵中心是一块黑曜石雕刻成的太阳，王耀将掌心的伤口按在其尖锐的棱角上。宝石被血液浸透，透露出诡异的黑红。徐徐山风吹进废弃的神庙，吹散了浓郁的血腥气。墨色长发凌乱地散开，他的脸色像纸一样苍白。躺在地上的费里西安诺对自己的处境毫不知情，呼呼大睡。黑色的太阳贪婪地汲取王耀的血液，地上的符文像蛇一样向它汇集而去。王耀一手按住宝石，用另一只干净的手紧紧攥住费里西安诺的手腕，一同卷入黑色旋涡中。  
一道光闪过，只留下一地洁白。

本田菊一身夜行装，气喘吁吁地爬上最后一级台阶。此时夜空还算晴朗，只是月光怎么也透不过这密密麻麻的竹叶；手机的手电筒只够照亮脚下的路，但这对夜视能力良好的本田菊不成问题。他关掉了手电筒：这等毫无作用的光只会让你丧失观察周围环境的能力——人们的视线总是会追逐着光明。凭借着本田菊摸索着推开木门走进一间残破的木屋里：屋里一片漆黑。指尖粘粘的，方才可能摸到了蜘蛛网。他看了看身后，关紧了门。  
本田菊不慌不忙地打开手机的闪光灯，照亮了蹲在角落的人：“在下就猜到您在这里。”  
房梁上，王秋筠一身黑衣，像猫一样跳了下来。她拍拍身上的灰尘，说：“也难为你还记得。”一挥手，一阵劲风吹过，点亮了屋里三两盏油灯：屋子里空荡荡的，只剩下当年的一些桌椅。  
本田菊拂去桌面厚厚的灰尘：“看来您恢复得差不多了？”  
“七七八八吧。”王秋筠翘着二郎腿坐下：“来这里躲一下，也顺便看看有什么线索。外面的情况怎么样了？”  
“非常不乐观。他们准备对您下手。”  
王秋筠很是愉悦：“这不是挺好嘛。”  
“您就不担心？”  
王秋筠拿起桌面一个东西，说：“我又能做什么？”本田菊一看，是个被修复得差不多、十分眼熟的瓷碗。少女老成地叹一口气，拿了块湿毛巾仔仔细细地擦那物件儿，又继续说道：“看在曾经都是同门的份儿上，小菊，听师姐一句劝，能走多远就走多远吧。”她把擦干净的碗放在桌面，又开始一丝不苟地清理指间的污迹：“何苦跑来趟这浑水呢？”  
本田菊嘴角下垂，一言不发。王秋筠见他不搭理她，瞧着没趣儿，便伸出纤长的手指，戳了戳碗沿：“说吧，先生的东西被你藏哪儿了？嗯？” 本田菊双手抱胸，面无表情。静默了几秒后，王秋筠轻笑，又弹它一下。瓷碗“叮——”的一声，格外的清脆响亮，像是抗议。她背过身，走到里间蹲下来掰开某块松动的砖头，拿出一个铁盒子，又从里头拿出一本厚厚的牛皮本。桌上的瓷碗趁机跳起来，在半空中消失了。她站起来拍掉上面的灰，看见本田菊在盯着桌子若有所思的样子，便对他道：  
“小姑娘还挺可爱对吧。”  
本田菊回过神来：“啊…是女孩子吗？”  
“已经看不到了吗？” 王秋筠讶异：“这么快？”  
“不知道。成年后就渐渐看不到了，不过还是多多少少能感觉到的。” 本田菊捏了捏鼻梁，眯着眼睛盯着方才瓷碗消失的地方。  
“别看了，人早就走了。”  
“哦。”本田菊尴尬地摸摸鼻子。他见王秋筠一副欲言又止的样子，继续说道：“您不用安慰在下，本来就是这个样子，不过是因为那件事……现在才是正常状态。”  
她撇撇嘴：“我只是想问你是不是因为没看到可爱的小姑娘而感到遗憾。”  
“您可真会开玩笑，在下并不在意这些——比起这个，您不想一下怎么应付外面的人吗。”  
山风呼啸，吹得竹叶哗哗响。乌云遮住了月亮，不出意外明天下雨。  
“哎呀——我一个伤员就有点难办，这不是你来了么。” 她笑得眉眼弯弯，顺手把铁盒子塞进本田菊的背包里，利落地拔刀出鞘：“东西先放你那一会儿。”  
本田菊的武士刀也出了鞘：“您还真是不客气，不怕在下拿了东西走？”  
王秋筠咧开嘴笑，露出雪白尖利的虎牙：“你连夜过来，总不是来故地重游的吧？”  
本田菊走到窗边，背靠着墙，透过破碎的窗纸死死盯着竹林伸出。屋外，几道几乎微不可查的子弹上膛声。本田菊倒吸一口气，压低声音问她：“也亏得他们能找到这里！怎么办？恐怕后院也被包围了——您等会儿可别直接用轻功跑了，以现在的技术一下就看到了。”  
王秋筠从腰间的一个布袋子摸出两样东西递给他：“我从师弟那里顺了一把手枪和一个烟雾弹，能顶用吗？”  
本田菊大喜过望：“有这个可以干扰他们的夜视仪，但是怎么跑？对正面是不可能的。”   
“你拿着吧，我不会使这些新鲜玩意儿。用烟雾弹掩护，从后院进竹林逃跑可以吗？”  
“进入竹林不成问题，但之后以我们的速度能逃掉吗？轻功再快也快不过子弹，等烟雾散尽我们就彻底暴露了。”  
包围圈在缩小。  
王秋筠沉吟片刻：“足够了。”  
“走树梢没问题，但是——”  
只见王秋筠手一挥，油灯尽数倒下；她又发射了四五个火球，点燃屋子。她跳上房梁，伸出手对本田道：“上来。”本田菊立即意会，窜上房梁，解开手枪保险栓，子弹上膛。正是夏天，干燥腐朽的木头燃烧得飞快。她双手飞快地结印，将火焰封印在他们脚下。  
屋外的人听到声响，稍有停顿。  
“看来用不着烟雾弹了……那我先收着了。”  
“嗯。” 王秋筠顺手在两人身上各自下了避火诀。本田菊转身在屋顶劈开一个能通过两人的出口。屋顶是茅草做的，毫不费力气。他挪回王秋筠身边，只见她解下发巾、咬破手指，匆匆在上面画了一张符。本田菊用气声对她说：“已经到篱笆了，大概还有十步的距离。” 夜空中，厚重的乌云在积攒一场雷雨，十分闷热。本田菊心如擂鼓，后背全是汗。  
“七步。”火光中的少女更是容华若桃李。本田菊迷迷糊糊地想起从前曾有人弹着吉他这般唱到：  
“What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
The world wags on.  
A rose will bloom.  
It then will fade.  
So does a youth.  
So does the fairest maid.”[2]  
恍惚之中，本田菊的思绪飘忽到许多年以前:他忘记了脚底下是吞噬一切的烈焰，而是七月夏夜祭典的烟火。  
“Comes a time when one sweet smile,  
Has a season for a while,  
Then love's in love with me.”[2]  
记得那时他还小，王秋筠抱着他和一坛酒，施展轻功，不知道跳到哪家权贵的屋顶上去。脚底下是万家灯火，祭典的烟花照亮了夜空。  
“Some they think only to marry,  
Others will tease and tarry.  
Mine is the very best parry.  
Cupid, he rules us all.”[2]  
如此的绝世美景他却记得并不真切，唯独记得王秋筠那日束发的发绳的火一样红。  
“Caper the cape,  
but sing me the song.  
Death will come soon to hush us along,”[2]  
五步。  
“Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall，  
Love is a task and it never will pall.  
Cupid, he rules us all.”[2]  
“开火！”王秋筠大喝一声。本田菊当即扣动扳机，连续地射击：子弹都不偏不倚地落在士兵们的脚下，没有伤到一个人。等本田菊的子弹打完，外面立即反击：突击步枪一齐扫射，木屋被打得粉碎。  
外面的枪一响，王秋筠立刻引爆了脚底的结界：压抑许久的气体顿时爆炸；在那一瞬间，王秋筠一扭身，把手里的符扔进火里。像是放了慢动作一般，金红的火焰跟吹气球一样缓缓膨胀；外面的人迅速找掩体掩护——戏剧性地，像是被什么东西格挡住了似的，火和气体在他们鼻子跟前停下了，不再前进分毫。  
火光冲天而起，照亮了夜空；一声闷响中，古老的木屋轰然倒下，化为灰烬。在所有人惊魂未定时，本田菊和王秋筠逃进了夜色中。


End file.
